A turbomolecular pump device exhausts air molecules through the high-speed rotation of a rotary vane relative to a static vane through a rotor, wherein a rotary vein is formed, being driven rotationally by a motor. This type of turbomolecular pump device is connected to a variety of vacuum processing devices for use. When the rotor is stopped in a turbomolecular pump, regenerative electric power from the regenerative driving of the motor is converted into heat energy in regenerative braking resistances to enhance the rotor stopping performance (in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2002-285993 (“JP '993”)).
The regenerative braking resistance disclosed in the aforementioned JP '993 has large external dimensions, using a cylindrical coil resistors or block resistors. Consequently, when a braking resistance is disposed within the power supply device case, the case must be made larger, becoming an impediment to the miniaturization of the power supply.
Note that while JP '993 discloses an invention wherein a heater for preventing the adherence of products within the pump is used also as the braking resistance at the time of regeneration, in the present invention the object is different, as the object is to miniaturize the device when that the regenerative braking resistance is disposed within the power supply device.